Everything's Magic
by emmapoxleitner
Summary: Skins AU story. Emily and Katie Fitch are new at school, and when Emily has a run in with a mysterious blonde, she's all Emily can think of. But does this blonde feel the same? M for swearing and later...stuff heheehe
1. New At School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, or much at all as a matter of fact. Well, except this laptop and all the ideas swarming in my head :) I got the title for this story from an Angels & Airwaves song. Oh, and i hope you enjoy this story :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

*Emily's POV*

Why does she have to take so long in the shower? If Katie continues to use up all the hot water like this, we'll need to build another bathroom. Not to mention she's going to make us late for our first day of college.

Not that I was looking forward to it.

I've spent the last hour running back and forth from my closet to my mirror, trying on different outfits with absolutely no luck. I'm pretty sure I've tried every possible combination of clothing that I can imagine, but I still come up with bugger all. This was really starting to annoy me.

I take a couple more looks around my closet trying on more options, and finally settled on a grey v-neck t-shirt that fit me well in all the right places, a black skirt that wasn't too short but not too long, and a nice pair of flats. I've learned from experience that when you are going into a new school, it's better to wear dull colours because you don't attract as much attention to yourself. I liked it that way. Katie was the opposite; she loved attention, and she could have all the bloody attention she wanted for all I care.

I gave myself a once-over before taking it off and laying it out on my bed, deciding to yell at Katie so I could hopefully force her out of the shower.

I walked out into the hall and headed towards the bathroom, instantly noticing that purvey little excuse of a brother watching Katie shower through the key hole. Fucking gross.

I quickly walked up to him and smacked him across the back of his head.

"Ow! Ow! Mum! Emily hit me!"

"Emily!" my mum yelled at me from downstairs.

"Sorry, accident." I replied, kicking him in his more...sensitive area.

"Ow, that was my bloody-"

I interrupted him before he could continue. "Shut up or I'll tell her what you were doing,"

He stood up from kneeling on the ground. "I've got a natural curiosity for a boy of my age."

"Fuck off, and I know it's you that's been stealing the knickers. They better not be sticky when I find them."

He ran off towards his room, mumbling something that sounded like "stupid lezzer." I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door, slamming my fist against it.

"Get the fuck out of there, bitch!"

She swung the door open, and I was face to face with my bitchy twin.

"Shit Ems, I'm done. Calm down. Now hurry up and shower, you smell like shit." She brushed past me and walked towards our room to get ready. There's one thing in this world that I hate more than her bitchy attitude; sharing a room with her. She always steals my things, and takes up a shit-load of space. I silently vowed to myself that I would be the one to move out first.

I entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind me, to find that her nasty wet towels were covering the floor. "Ugh, fucking hell." I had to maneuver my way around her towels to get to the shower. She could be such a pig some times. I stripped out of my pyjama shirt and shorts, and turned the water on. I stuck my hand under the tap to feel the temperature, and it was freezing cold.

"You used all the fucking water!" I'm usually not such a potty-mouth, but Katie was pissing me off to the extreme today. Still in my underwear, I looked around the bathroom to find a dry towel to cover myself with. I had to use a smaller towel because the bitch used all the fucking towels _and _the fucking water.

I stormed out of the bathroom and looked down to see that stupid child kneeling down in front of me. He'd been watching me too.

"Oh, fucks sake!" I kicked him a couple times before charging towards our room to give Katie a piece of my fucking mind.

* * *

She had once again stolen more of my clothing, but luckily she hadn't taken what I set out for myself. We are currently sat in the car in complete silence (probably because I pissed her off by yelling at her quite a bit) and the radio was playing some random songs I don't know and don't like. Even though we're twins, we don't have a lot in common. For example, I hate all the pop songs she listen's to, and she hates all the punk-rock and indie songs I listen to. She dresses like a slut, and I dress...well, more modest than her. She loves the Arctic Monkeys, I hate them. She's a bitch, and I consider myself to be less of a bitch.

See? We're identical in looks, but complete opposite in personality.

Not to mention people tend to like me more. Not being a total cow does pay off.

I was surprised that Katie actually knew how to get to the college, considering that we've only been in Bristol for a month or so. Everyone at the school already knew each other from the previous year so Katie and I would be at a little bit of a disadvantage. But, if there's one thing we do have in common, it's the fact that we can make friends with pretty much anyone. That is, if Katie doesn't act bitchy. I guess I was determined, at the least, to make new friends.

We finally pulled up to the front of the college, and it wasn't as I expected it to be. It was much bigger than most schools we've gone to, and it had a much more modern look to it. I suppose it won't be too horrible. I hope.

Katie dropped me off and drove away, trying to find a parking spot. I stood awkwardly on the sidewalk, hoping that she would hurry up so we could go inside. I mean, I could go inside without her, but it would be more reassuring to have a familiar face with me. A black sports car pulled to a stop infront of me, and the door swung open to let someone out. The person who opened the door hadn't come out yet, so I looked inside of the car to see what they were doing. The girl closest to me had bleach blonde hair and looked pretty fit from here, considering I couldn't see much of her body or face. She leaned over to the driver, who was a brunette (also fit looking - seems like this is going to be a great college) and placed a kiss on her lips. Oh...so that's why she didn't get out of the car right away.

The blonde turned around to get out and noticed I was staring at them. Her face hardened for a second and she glared at me questionaly.

"Can I help you?" She could obviously tell I was new here.

"Um...I...no sorry." Great, could I possibly stutter any more?

She got out of the car and stood infront of me. I had to admit, she was pretty intimidating. She looked at me for a while, as if searching my face for something. Normally if I was in a situation like this, I would have averted my gaze and just walk away, but I was staring right back at her.

She closed her eyes and sighed. When she re-opened them, they seemed to have softened considerably. There was something about the way she looked at me that made my heart stop, and a warm feeling appear in my lower stomache.

Suddenly, someones hand was on my shoulder and whipped me around to face them.

"Emily, god dammit! I called your name, like, fifty times!" Oh shit, was she actually calling my name? Damn, that blond had really distracted me.

"Oh, um I'm sorry Katie."

"Yeah, you better fucking be. C'mon, lets go inside."

I looked over my shoulder to see if the girl was still there. Much to my dissapointment, she had left. I honestly hope I get to see her again. I turned around to face Katie, and she grabbed my hand and started dragging me inside. I tried to focus on my surroundings, but my encounter with that girl flooded my thoughts. I needed to see her again. I needed to talk to her again, and maybe even haev an intelligent conversation with her.

I swear to god, this girl will be the death of me.

.

.

* * *

**should I continue? :)**


	2. Some Signs Are Bastards

Chapter 2

*Emily's POV*

I was barely aware of Katie dragging me by my arm towards where the students were supposed to meet up. I asked her where we going, but she didn't respond. I think she's still mad at me for ignoring her multiple times apparently. That girl sure can hold a grudge.

I decided to figure out the mysterious question of where we are headed myself. But first, I had to escape the death-grip Katie had on my arm. I asked her a couple of times to let go of me, and that didn't work seeing as she's still ignoring me. I forcefully ripped my arm out of her hand, and started walking at my own pace. She didn't seem to care as she walked away quickly.

I looked around the busy halls of the school and noticed a sign saying that all second year students must head to the gym. It would be lovely if I actually knew where the gym was though. I stopped walking in the hall and stared at the sign as if it would tell me where to go. This is really, really frustrating, not to mention everyone was probably staring at me like I was some sort of freak. Someone suddenly tapped my shoulder, scaring the shit out of me. I was even more surprised when they started talking to me.

"Hey. I couldn't help but notice that you're probably lost, but that sign sure as hell won't be giving you directions any time soon." I turned around to see who was talking to me, and I came face to face with a gorgeous brunette with amazing blue eyes. Hmm, she looks familiar...oh shit. I'm pretty sure that was the girl in the car. I hope she doesn't recognize me, seeing as I was just recently staring down her girlfriend (at least I think it was her girlfriend...). She was giving me a warm smile, so I assume she didn't remember me, thank god.

"I was hoping it would." I said jokingly, returning the smile.

"This sign is a bastard, it won't be giving out directions any time soon." she said, joking with me. I really like this girl; she seems to be pretty nice.

"I'm Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Effy." she extended her hand out, and I accepted it, shaking it lightly.

"I'm Emily, but everyone calls me, well, Emily." she laughed at this. I'm glad someone likes my sense of humour.

"Well, come on Ems, I'll take you to where the sign says we need go." she smiled warmly at me again and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards what I assumed was the gym. I didn't mind being dragged by her because she wasn't a stuck up bitch as far as I know. As we walked along and chatted about random things I couldn't help but feel as though I had just made a friend, and a nice one at that. I am one happy camper at the moment.

We eventually got to the gym and went over to the bleachers to sit like everyone else. My eyes searched for Katie and found her chatting with people I'm pretty sure she just met. Cheers to them for putting up with her attitude. Effy was pulling me up to the middle of the stands, and my breath hitched in my chest when I noticed who we were headed towards. I had to sit near the blonde from this morning. I should have expected this, seeing as they are dating (I think), but I was extremely shocked and nervous. She hadn't looked up at us yet, probably not noticing yet that we were headed her way. This should be fun, right?

"Hey babe," Effy leaned over to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "This is Emily," she motioned towards me and the blonde looked up at me. Wow, she had gorgeous blue eyes too. I think I have a thing for people with blue eyes now. "Emily, this is Naomi."

Naomi. I really like that name, it suits her well. "Hello."Oh please, don't recognize me. I gave her my trademark smile that used to make people swoon over me at my old school, which she simply returned by pursing her lips and giving me a nod. Shit, I knew it, she remembers me. But at least she was nice enough not to mention anything about it.

I sat in silence, just barely listening to Effy who was still chatting up a storm. I nodded at what seemed the appropriate time and made little noises of agreement every now and then. I also occasionally looked over at Effy and Naomi, noticing that Naomi just looked plain pissed off. I felt a pang of sadness, realising that I was probably at fault for her anger. Effy tried every now and again to get her talking, but she would just do the same as me. This seemed to make Effy sad, so I finally gave in and joined in on her conversation.

Ten minutes must have passed by now, but still Naomi said nothing. I think her and Katie would get along very well. I mentally slap myself, I shouldn't be judgemental. I've just met this girl, and for all I know she could be a ray of sunshine. At least, when she's not around me I guess. I decided to ask her a question, hoping to get something out of her.

"So Naomi, how long have you lived in Bristol?" she turned towards me with a blank stare on her face.

"Born and raised." I hate short answers, but it's better than nothing.

"That's awesome. I just moved here, like, a month ago."

"Cool." she gave me a nod and turned back to facing the in front of her. Effy looked at me, than at Naomi, before turning back to me and gave me a sympathetic look that said "sorry". I gave her a small smile before I turned to look forward.

Just then, a few adults that I assumed were the teachers of this school walked through the doors of the gym. One lady started yelling at us, trying to quiet us down, and after a few un-successful attempts, a man yelled at us to shut up using one of those microphone thingies. I wasn't really paying much attention to what they were saying until a nervous looking female teacher started calling out names.

"Emily Fitch?" I quickly raised my hand, and she looked up at me then looked at her clipboard and checked me off.

"Katie Fitch?" I looked back to see Katie raise her hand, and I heard a few people in front of me whispering something about twins. The teacher checked her off too.

"Jonah Jeremiah Jones?" a strange looking boy with braces raised his hand.

"J.J., present." he said with a smile. He was odd looking, but kind of cute in a weird way. Check.

"James Cook?" a cocky looking guy with short blonde hair raised his hand.

"Yo!" he turned and high-fived J.J. Check.

"Elizabeth Stonem?" Effy raised her hand, but didn't smile. I leaned over and whispered to her that I like her last name. She gave a little laugh before returning her attention the teacher. Check.

The teacher struggled with a few names, none of them of any interest to me.

"Frederick McLair?" Oh, sounds interesting. I looked over to see an olive toned guy was sitting with J.J and that Cook kid. He was cute too, and looked like a skater.

"Yes." he too turned towards J.J and gave him a high-five. I guess all three of them are good pals.

"Naomi Campbell?" unfortunately, that poor teacher pronounced her name wrong a few times, causing the rest of the students (not including me and Effy) to laugh. She eventually got it right, and Naomi simply raised her hand in response. Check.

"Pandora Moon?" an innocent looking blonde, who just so happened to be the one Katie was talking to, smiled and raised her hand excitedly. Check.

Once they were done calling out everyone's name, they told us where we had to go to get our schedules. I turned back to Effy and Naomi once I stood up and gave them both smiles.

Effy returned it, but Naomi just ignored me. It looked like she was fighting in her head with herself about something "I hope we get a few classes together Ems." I honestly can say I hoped that Effy would, but I also hoped Naomi wouldn't be in any of mine. I don't think I can deal with her attitude. I was about to open my mouth to say something when Naomi turned around and interrupted me.

"I hope you're in some of mine too, Emily. It would be nice to get to know you." she smiled at me and pulled Effy in for a quick kiss before turning around and headed off to what was probably her first class.

"I honestly thought she hated me." Whoops, did I just say that out loud? Crap, I think I did. Effy grabbed my hand again and looked at me, smiling smugly.

"I guess you thought wrong." I shrugged, and she pulled me along as we started walking to our first class of the day.

I swear Naomi Campbell is _the _most confusing person ever.

.

.

**thank you for reveiwing and subscribing and the likes. it really means a lot to me, and im deffinately continuing this story! :) so how did you like chapter two? review please with any questions or comments, or even some ideas to where you want this to go! :)**

**-emma xx  
**


	3. The Police And The Private

**Now before you beat me with a stick, I understand that since Naomi and Effy are together at the moment it doesn't seem like a Naomily fic, but its only been two chapters out of many to come so don't be too harsh on me. Emily and Naomi will get together in time, that's all I'm saying. Oh and I'm going away for a while, so i wont be updating for a while after this. Also (this made me giggle :]) Effy and Naomi are deffinately more than close friends hahaha :)  
**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

*Emily's POV*

The rest of the day went by pretty much uneventfully, and I was happy when Effy got assigned a locker beside mine. She was in two of my classes, and so was Katie. I was even in a few classes with Pandora, Freddie, Cook (I had found out that people just call James "Cook", so I would have to get used to that.), and JJ. Pandora turned out to be really...ecstatic, and tended to use the word "whizzer" a lot, but overall she was a nice person. Freddie was as nice as he was cute and was really easy to talk to, and I'm thankful to say I have made another friend. Cook was, well, a dick. But I could tell that deep down he was a sweet and caring person, even if it was deep, deep, down. JJ was super nice, but talked a little too fast for me to catch everything he was saying. I guess that's just another item to add to my list of things to get used to at this school.

By lunch time, I had become pretty closely acquainted to all of them, and Effy and I even joined Katie and Pandora for lunch. It turns out that Pandora and Effy have been best friends for a long time, so there was no problem when all of us hung out. Even Freddie and JJ stopped at our table for a bit and talked with us. We were laughing and having a good time when it hit me; Naomi or Cook hadn't come near us at all. I'm pretty sure I'm at fault for this. I don't understand why though, I haven't done anything to her. I was about to ask Panda if she knew what was up with her, when I got interrupted once again.

"I don't see why Naomi doesn't like Emily. I mean, she's totally great and everything."

My heart felt like it just hit the floor. My assumptions were right. Effy noticed that I was completely silent and shot me a sympathetic look.

"What are you talking about Panda?" Katie laughed.

"Well, when I was in the same class as her this morning, I asked Naomi if she liked you and Emily, and she said she liked you but-"

"So, what classes do you have after lunch Ems?" Thank god for Effy. I honestly didn't want to hear the rest of that story. How could someone be so fucking judgemental when they didn't even properly know me? Before this day ends, I swear I will give that girl a piece of my mind.

"Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom." I mumbled before getting up out of my seat.

"You do know where they are, right?" Katie joked. Of course I did, I'm not stupid. I nodded at her and headed towards the bathrooms. I pushed open the door, seeing the bathroom for the first time. It wasn't as bad as I expected, but it definitely smelled horrible. I walked up to the mirrors, fixing myself absentmindedly. I didn't hear the door open and close behind me, but when I looked up from fixing my skirt I noticed that I wasn't alone. Since I have such great luck, it just so happened to be Naomi coming through the door. She was just standing there looking at me with her arms crossed across her chest and a pissed off look on her face. I guess if I wanted to confront her about her random hate for me, it would be now or never. I sighed before turning around to face her, crossing my own arms and leaning against the sinks.

"You don't like me, do you." this was more of a statement than a question, seeing as I already thought I knew the answer.

She just kept staring at me, still looking angry. Was this the only look this girl had around me?

"Am I right?"

"What's it to you if I do?" she asked bitterly.

"I don't care," that's a lie. Oh shut up brain. "I just want to know if you do, seeing as you barely know me."

"Well, you are right. I don't like you."

"Why?"

"You know that feeling you get when you see someone and just hate them without a reason?" she asked, just as bitterly as before.

"Maybe."

"You're just one of those people to me."

"You've got to be kidding me..." I pushed myself off the counters and made my way over to the door, "accidentally" hitting her with my shoulder on the way out. I stopped half way out the door and turned back to her, finally thinking of something witty to say to her.

"You're girlfriend certainly seems to like me." I had reasons for saying this; Effy seemed to be a little friendlier to me than most people would. I was suggesting this in my sentence, and I'm pretty sure she caught on to what I ment, because I soon found myself pushed up against the wall with Naomi gripping onto the fabric of my clothing. Her eyes had a dangerous look in them and I thought she was going to beat the shit out of me right there and then.

"You stay the fuck away from Effy, or I swear to god I'll kick your ass." Seems I hit her soft spot. I was originally hoping to get her to like me, but this just pissed her off even more. Whoopsies.

"Hey, calm down, I'm not going to try anything with her." I laughed in her face before she let go, giving me a dirty look and storming off to God knows where.

I decided to head back to the lunch room and finish eating. Hopefully no one would mention anything about how long it took me in the bathroom. I entered the cafeteria and took my seat beside Effy. Of course, seeing as I have shit luck (but you already knew this didn't you?), she just had to ask me why I took so long. I might as well tell her the partial truth.

"Well, I had a nice little run in with your lovely girlfriend." I didn't care if they heard the anger in my voice. Effy sighed.

"What did she do?"

"Not much," this was obviously a lie. "But I think I should keep my distance from her." I think Effy saw through my lie, but decided to say nothing.

"Hmm...well I'm sorry for whatever happened." I told her it was fine and she nodded. I sat in silence for the rest of the lunch break and was certainly relieved when the bell rang to get ready for class.

* * *

I had just finished the last class of the day, which was History. Usually, History is really, _really_, boring, but this teacher was a little off her rocker and this made it strangely more enjoyable. I swear she's on some sort of medication. I was extremly thankful when the dismissal bell rang. Time to go home! I must admit that this was probably one of my more successful first days of school. I've made, what, like six friends? I think that's a new record for me.

I was at my locker packing up all my books to leave the school when I noticed that I had left my history book in the classroom. I quickly took out my phone and texted Katie to wait for me at the front of the school, and not to ditch me like she tended to do. I looked over at Effy who was waiting for me to walk with her to her bus stop, and told her that I would be right back. I quickly walked down the halls and up the stairs to the history class. I thought I saw Naomi on the bottom floor walking towards my locker, but I must have been seeing things. Why would she go to my locker? Unless, she wanted to beat me up or something.

I opened the door to the room and found my text book exactly where I had left it; on my desk. I must have been totally distracted to forget it when it was in such an obvious place. I quickly stuffed it into my bag and walked back to my locker. I was just around the corner from my locker when I stopped dead in my tracks, hearing that people were arguing down the hall. I suddenly realised that it was Effy and Naomi. Oh no, this couldn't be good. I mean, the argument sounded pretty heated. I know, it's rude to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it.

The yelling stopped and they both went quiet. I thought they were done, seeing as they were both not saying anything, but Naomi's voice broke the silence.

"Effy, I can't be with you when you're friends with that girl."

"But why? She has done nothing to you!"

"Whatever, can we talk about this later?" I don't think Naomi waited for her to answer because I heard footsteps coming towards me. I should have moved, but my feet felt frozen in place. Naomi rounded the corner and jumped in surprise when she saw me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

She looked like she wanted to rip me in half.

.

.

* * *

**how did you like chapter 3? im sorry if it was shit, i can't seem to concentrate ): i promise when i get back from my cottage on sunday (my birthday by the way! :D ) i'll write a nice long one to make up for this. reviews are highly praised, like the moon and the sun. lol i dunno :P thanks for reading!**

**-emma xx**


	4. Should've Tried Harder

**Alright, I'm back! Thank you so much for all the reviews! :) They made me very giddy hahah. This week couldn't have gone by slower while I was at my cottage trying to relax because this story was always on my mind! I also want to let you know that Naomi will get less bitchy, and that she does have reasons why she is doing this to Ems. Enough of my mumbles, enjoy the first chapter told from Naomi's point of view! Sorry if it's (once again) shit, i'm just really pissed off because one of my (ex)friends is being a cunt, pardon my french.  
**

**p.s. her reasons will be revealed! :o  
**

Chapter 4

*Naomi's POV*

Emily just stood there staring at me like she just had been caught slapping the Queen. I honestly feel bad for being such a bitch and I what makes it even worse is that I can't even give _myself_ a good reason to why I'm acting this way. They're is a little voice in the back of my head that keeps nagging at me and saying "it isn't just because Effy is being nice to her.", and I can't help but agree with it. I just don't completely understand it, and it's really starting to frustrate me. Well, for now I should just try to be a little nicer to her. It can't hurt to try, right?

"Um...I was just..." wow, she's really struggling to make an excuse. It's kind of cute how she fumbles over her words...no! I can't think that, I have a girlfriend. Bad Naomi.

"Don't worry about it." I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, trying to think of an apology for my behaviour today. I can only hope that she accepts it. I sigh and look down at the ground, my hand resting on my neck. It took me a while until I could think of anything to say.

"Look, I'm sorry that I've been such a bitch to you today. I'm usually not like this, you can even ask Effy." I nod my head in her direction. It's true; I can actually be a nice person. You probably doubt that, but how do you think I ended up with Effy? By being a bitch? Definitely not. Emily seemed like she wasn't going to say anything to me and looked like she was about to walk away.

She sighed and crosses her arms. Was she actually going to say something?

"I don't know Naomi. I mean, you haven't made that great of a first impression. After you've been yelling at me a few times today and then suddenly saying sorry seems a little odd to me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Maybe we could make a fresh start?" This feels like it's going too fast. She was right, saying sorry out of nowhere was pretty odd, but the way I've treated her (not to mention I didn't even know her) has made me feel like shit. "I promise there will be no yelling involved this time." I added. I gave her a small smile in hopes of getting her to believe me.

Obviously I wasn't hoping hard enough.

"I don't think so. Maybe if you can give me a good reason to why you treated me like that I might take you up on that offer, but until then just back off okay?"

I sighed again. I should have been ready to hear this. I might as well just give up. I dropped my arm to my side and frowned.

"Fine, I'm off than." I turned around to face Effy who looked a little smug. I gave her a quick peck on the lips before saying goodbye and headed out the doors. At least I tried and I intend on keeping that promise of no shouting at her. I might even try to be friendly to her. Seems surprising, I know, but I can change. It's for the greater good.

* * *

I can't help but think about Emily while I waited at the bus stop. Even when I get home she's still on my mind. The only person who's ever been on my mind this much is Effy, but I can't like Emily. I have Effy, so she's totally off limits. Not that I would date Emily or anything, she doesn't even like me! Oh god, I'm confusing the shit out of myself! I stormed up to my room and shut the door behind me, throwing myself onto my bed.

My brain honestly hurts; I'm over-thinking this way too much. I keep trying to think of something else but nothing works. I even tried doing my homework to try and distract me (crazy idea right?), but not even that worked.

Might as well try to think of why I act like I hate her. I go through multiple ideas in my head and was about to give up when it finally hit me.

I understood why I was feeling like this.

Emily Fitch does something to me. Something I don't like. She makes me feel weak at the knees just by looking at me. I can't deny that I really like her in a more than friendly way, but I hate the feeling of being weak. I'm afraid of how she makes me feel. No one has had this effect on me, not even Effy, which frightens me even more. Being frightened makes me angry, I'm never weak or scared. So I guess that I'm turning my fear into hate and taking it out on her. What a great way to show my affection towards her, eh?

I will eventually tell her what I finally told myself, but not for a while. It would probably freak her out and I bet that she's straight as a stick. At least I get it though...sort of.

My phone suddenly vibrates in my pocket, and I pulled it out seeing that I had a text from Effy.

_hey babeee! how about you come over to my place so we can have a little fun? ;) Xx_

Well, I guess someone's in the mood.

_Sure thing ;) i'll be over in ten. love yah x_

Thats an offer I can't refuse. Effy is a fucking top rate shag, and honestly I could never say no to her. I'm pretty sure that she's better than me, and trust me, I'm quite experienced if you know what I mean.

I quickly clean myself up and make me look presentable before rushing down the stairs. Of course my mother has to be there blocking the door, ready to interrogate me.

"Where you off to Naoms?" she gave me a questioning look, but I knew she would let me go. She's a really laid back person and I admire her for that.

"Off to Effy's mum." I gave her a big smile and she winked at me.

"I'm assuming you're 'sleeping over'?" she made airquotes when she said the words sleeping over. Dammit, she knows me too well.

"Yes mum. You don't mind right?" I laughed.

"Of course not! Have fun, love." she moved away from the door before passing me the car keys.

Time to have some much needed alone time with my girlfriend.

.

.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for a few things! First: i should have updated sooner ): Second: sorry that this is a shorter than the usual shortness, its just a filler. and its probably shit. I don't like this chapter, but i thought i should update anyway. I PROMISE(!) that it will get better and less shity. im about to say shit a few times so brace yourself. shit, shit shit shit shitty shittady shit shit fuck shit. im going through some tough shit (lol sorry for saying shit soo much) so i'm not writing as well as i know i can. and one more thing; i wont be updating as often because school is starting tomorrow but i will try my best! thank you for reading and reviewing :)**

**oh and if you haven't read any of the stories by** _my-other-ride-is-your-mum**, **_**i will hunt you down :)**

**love you guys**

**emma xx  
**


End file.
